


We’ll meet next time

by katakawa2



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Billy, M/M, top homelander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: About season1s’ endWhat happened in those 3 hours after Billy met Becca and Ryan
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander
Kudos: 18





	We’ll meet next time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to write in English now,thx,butcheras’ ass.  
> It is not my mother language so if I have any mistake plz correct me thx

So this is the end.Billy thought.  
He lied on the lawn before Becca’s house,watching Homelander smiled at his wife,and the boy,totally another Homelander in mini version.Looked at him,Homelander smirked,not knowing what he meant.  
“Please don’t,Homelander,”It was Becca first broke the ice,with tears in her eyes,”you,you can’t...”  
Next moment,Homelander garbbed Billy and flew away.There was no time for both Becca and kid to react. Fine，if this motherfucker wanna blow him up,at least not in front of his wife and her son.Billy thought,but noticed they were landed in a room.It was wired that call it a ‘room’.Not like a home,or a hotel,even a prison cell,just like a temporary place to rest.There even have a bed near the wall,so Homelander wanna cut off his head and watched it drop on the sheet?  
“Stop thinking about those bullshit Billy boy.”Homelander said.Billy boy,so precise that made Billy sick.”I will not kill you,”he said,still,smirked,”At least not today,she begged,right?We can’t make a mom sad.”  
If Billy knows those intimate moments between this guy and his secret Stillwell mommy,he will naturally mock him,call him like lil blondie baby or something.However now he can just stare at Homelander,considered his words as an insult.So Billy yelled and punched him on the face.To Homelander,it can not be stronger than bee’s breath. He slapped Billy,sounds loudly,then pushed him till he fell on the bed.Just a slap, enough to made Billy dizzy and weak,can’t even lift a single finger.  
“Keep your life,Billy boy,but with cost.”Homelander tore off the sheet and tore it into long strips,bound Billy’hands.Now,Billy knew what he GONNA do eventually.”Not knowing you’re in fond of guys,you fucking,ah!” Another slap on Billy’s face to wipe his voice,then Homelander took off their pants,looked at Billy’s dick.Here cames again,that smirked.Billy knew he can’t run away now,decided to not say a word.  
“Don’t like I’m gonna rape you,William.”Homelander caressed Billy’s ass，“even though that is exactlly what I do.”  
He came in,almost made Billy fainted.Billy shouted,threw a pile of f-words.But totally in vain.His thighs，covered with the red marks Homelander had lefted,silently showed who owns him now.”Billy,Billy boy,”Homelander sighed,pleasure came out from his face,”It’s okay if you wanna beg me,it’s okay if you wanna give in.”he said,”you tried everything, you can accept your failure now.All you did mean nothing,babe. ”  
His voice sounded softly,gently,like murmured to the sweetest valentine.Billy can’t hold anymore,tried to say something,but can only gasped.  
“You’d better really do something,”Billy smiled,”it will be the last time you fucked someone cuz after all this finished i will rip your dick off,the last scene you see will be your dick in the bowl of my dog’s dinner.”  
“Friendly tips,don’t make noise Billy boy,your sweet moans are enough.”  
“Hah,wanna cry now homie baby?’Ma,I was laughed by a man in the bed today——’uh！”  
Billy shouted cause Homelander pushed his dick immediately.”Why don’t you just shut your hole on the face bitch while i am fucking the other?”Homelander yelled,”I can tear your in a minute,you ,your poor woman Becca,and those goddamn friends,if I want,I will find them,like Hughie or other motherfuckers.You’ll never wanna know how can i torture them like they are nothing.Think about them,William,the only reason you’re not being killed is I am not wanna wipe out you guys yet.”  
“Don’t you dare to touch them...”  
Billy’s lips trembled,for a moment Homelander wanna kiss that shape,like heard this thought，Billy dodged his glance，a ‘no’without words.Homelander not angry at all,at least himself was think so.He just can’t find out what is the feeling from his heart when Billy turned him down.A little bit disappointed,confused，and,maybe,sad?  
Homelander doesn’t need anyone to love him,all he needs are admire,vote,and also,fake kinship to makes him feel like a totally man but not a product of blue drugs for a while.Those are enough for him,not including love.He can image how those guys thought about Billy,thought he is cold,unreasonable,like he cares nothing except Becca.However Homelander knows he loves them,in his way,abnormal,but true.Americans’favorite hero can see through every heart he meets,he sees the love buried in Billy’s heart,this guy can cut it to pieces and share it to everyone,but not him.  
Just like all the people who showed up in his life.  
“I can,”He said,”and i will.Now do as you said before ,Billy boy,comes to me.”  
Billy’s body covered his semen,he can do anything to him.That beard guy curled up,not noticed the rope was cut.Billy didn’t come,no doubt he felt nothing pleasure from this rape.His eyes closed,may he was too tired.  
“You can sleep now,Billy boy.”Homelander said,”We will meet next time...eventually.”  
So Billy let himself into the dream,unconscious,after three hours,he woke up,not knowing where he is.  
END


End file.
